Metropolis Heat
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: Tess tricks clark into coming to her so she could have her way with him or actualy him her with a little red rock.


Title: Metropolis Heat  
Coupling: Tess/Clark

Tess was in the luthor mansion in her cream colored robe. It made her hair seem more enticing as well as her body. She walked around the place before she had a wiked idea. She bit her lower lip as she dialed the number and she started to scream "Clark please come help me I need help" she yelled as she suddenly dropped the phone. She had her friend Jan (someone she knew who was also a kryptonian) come and tied her up to the bed her robe laying open. She had lit some candles with red k in them as well as laced the room with liquid nature. She knew she would be ready and willing. She breathed deeply thinking about clark coming. She closed her eyes and tried to will herself to stop thinking about him just as he burst through the door. His eyes glowed red from getting hit with the red k candles the stones around the room and the sweet oils that laced her body as well as the bed.

She struggled on the chains as she looked into his eyes "Clark please help me" she cried out almost more seductively. Clark;s mind was racing one part was to rescue her the other was to have her. Tess saw the bulge of his pants tightening and she grinned as she pulled up on the chains making her body arch letting him get a good view of everything. Clark soon took off his clothes and he smiled only in his boxers. "Now tess what do you need help with" he said as he started to lick along her body getting the cinnamon tasting oil off her skin. He sucked on her breast biting and tugging on her nipple as he went harder hearing her moan as he took his other hand and started to palm her painfully slowly. He loved that she was chained from her wrists to her ankles. Made it all more the fun. She went to the other breast giving it the same amount of attention. Tess tried to move faster with her hips, but he kept her down with his strength but not to hard. She was starting to think of having someone chain her up was a bad idea but she loved it.

He entered a finger in her as he started to work non her lowering his mouth to her sweet smelling nector as he started to nibble and pull softly on her clit. She had bathed in the oil before hand so it was in every fiber of her. She shivered and she moaned softly as she felt his tongue working her drinking up her juices as she moaned more "oh clark don't you dare stop" she yelled out as he alternated from nibbling on her to having his tongue her with his fingers. She soon came the first time before he smiled hovering over her as he tempted her with his big hard length. She licked her lips as she tasted some of her lipstick was also laced. Going up she started to suck on his manhood struggling with the chains wanting to pull him closer. Wanting to be free. But clark didn't free her as he worked fast in her mouth as she sucked helping her with her head movements as he intertwined his hands in her hair moving her with him. He came in her mouth and she licked and sucked him clean. As she finished he smiled as he kissed her hungrily there juices mixing together in the mouths as he entered slow at first then rough and hard hitting her back wall completely. Her inside walls were struggling to tighten themselves around him as he groaned "oh god tess" he moaned feeling how her body was responding to him. Her juices making it easy for him to move faster and harder on her as he attacked her breast with his mouth his hands massaging her ass as he helped her move. He felt himself coming to the breaking point as she trembled on hers. They came together and he pulled out straddling her head he let her clean her up as he cleaned her and then he entered her again as he laid on top of her breaking the chains with a devilish smile he said "you know you didn't need red k all you had to do was ask and I would have done this" he said as he held her close flipping her over so she was on top. He grinned as she started to move "hmm still have another go in you my rose" he said as she moaned his cock hitting her back wall as they went another round. Her slapped her ass some to make her go harder and faster til he moved his hands to her free breast to stop them from bouncing so he could massage them pinching the nipple in her fingers before he thrusted up meeting her in every movement . sliding his hands down to her hips he helped her land on him harder and faster til the both came again and they passed out together still inside each other with promises of more in the morning.


End file.
